Behind the Black Horizon
Behind the Black Horizon (en español Detrás del horizonte negro) es el decimoséptimo episodio de la tercera temporada de y el sexagésimo primer episodio de la serie en general. Sinopsis ELIJAH Y FINN VIAJAN A MYSTIC FALLS EN ESTE EPISODIO DIRIGIDO POR JOSEPH MORGAN — Cuando se descubre que Freya ha sido secuestrada y que está en manos de una nueva amenaza peligrosa, los hermanos Mikaelson son obligados a poner de un lado sus diferencias con el fin de salvarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Siguiendo una pista que les lleva a Mystic Falls, Elijah y Finn se encuentran con el oficial Matt Donovan, quien no recibe bien a los nuevos vampiros en su ciudad. Mientras tanto, Klaus y Hayley trabajan juntos para descubrir el motivo detrás de una secreta agenda de Lucien, mientras que un cambio preocupante en el comportamiento de Kol deja a Davina preocupada por su futuro juntos. Camille también aparece. Elenco Elenco Principal *Joseph Morgan como Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies como Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin como Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis como Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes como Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell como Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood como Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel como Freya Mikaelson Estrella Invitada *Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan Elenco Recurrente *Nathaniel Buzolic como Kol Mikaelson *Andrew Lees como Lucien Castle *Caspar Zafer como Finn Mikaelson Elenco Inacreditado *Alice Evans como Esther Mikaelson* *Claire Holt como Rebekah Mikaelson* *Sebastian Roché como Mikael* Trivia *Antagonistas: Lucien Castle y los Ancestros. *Matt Donovan será el tercer personaje de The Vampire Diaries en aparecer en esta temporada, siguiendo a Stefan Salvatore y Rayna Cruz. *Matt y Finn se encontrarán por primera vez desde que Matt apuñaló a Finn en ''The Murder of One''. *Esta será la primera vez en la que los Originales estén en Mystic Falls desde que los humanos abandonaran la ciudad en ''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take''. *Esta es la primer visita de la serie a Mystic Falls ya que la ciudad sólo se ha mencionado anteriormente en otros episodios, ya que es un spin off de The Vampire Diaries. Si la serie también sucede tres años después como en TVD los eventos de este episodio sucederían después de ''I Would for You'', un episodio de TVD. ** La ciudad se vislumbra en el fondo en Always and Forever, cuando Elijah está hablando con Rebekah, por teléfono. ** Sin embargo, el área que más tarde sería conocido como Mystic Falls se ha visto en flashbacks y materiales de archivo. Asesinados *Guardias en la empresa de Lucien - asesinados por Niklaus Mikaelson y Hayley Marshall *Empleado - cuello roto; asesinado por Niklaus Mikaelson *Algunos hombres lobo en la empresa de Lucien - experimentos *Vampiro en la empresa de Lucien - experimento *Lucien Castle - disparo en el corazón con balas de madera (como vampiro); asesinado por Finn Mikaelson y Matt Donovan *Finn Mikaelson - mordido; asesinado por Lucien Castle Continuidad *Este episodio marca la primera ausencia de Marcel Gerard desde su introducción en el piloto. *Matt Donovan hace su primera aparición en The Originals en este episodio. Él fue referido por Klaus en House of the Rising Son. *Elijah fue visto por última vez en Mystic Falls en The Originals en la Temporada 4 y como una ilusión colocada en la cabeza de Katherine por Damon en ''500 Years Of Solitude'' en la Temporada 5 ambos episodios de TVD. *Finn fue visto por última vez en Mystic Falls en The Murder of One de la Temporada 3 de TVD, donde fue asesinado por Matt con la ayuda de Elena. *Matt indirectamente menciona a Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, el Ejército de Julian y a Lorenzo St. John como los vampiros que fueron "expulsados" de Mystic Falls. *Esther Mikaelson es mencionada y vista en el material de archivo. Ella fue vista por última vez en Ashes to Ashes. *Mikael es mencionado y visto en un material de archivo. Él fue visto por última vez en Night Has A Thousand Eyes. *Rebekah Mikaelson es mencionada y vista en un material de archivo. Ella fue vista por última vez en Savior. *Tristan de Martel es mencionado por Lucien. Fue visto por última vez en A Streetcar Named Desire. *Aurora de Martel es mencionada. Fue vista por última vez en A Streetcar Named Desire. *Kaleb Westphall es mencionado por Kol. Su cuerpo fue visto por última vez en I Love You, Goodbye. *Mary Dumas es mencionada por Hayley. Fue vista por última vez en The Other Girl in New Orleans. *Kieran O'Connell es mencionado por Camille. Fue visto por última vez en A Closer Walk With Thee como un cadáver. *Bastianna Natale fue indirectamente mencionada ya que ella fue quien puso el hechizo sobre Kieran. Detrás de Escenas *Joseph Morgan se convierte en el tercer miembro del reparto que dirige un episodio, los otros dos son Paul Wesley e Ian Somerhalder. *Este es el primer episodio de la serie en el cual Charles Michael Davis no aparece. *Zach Roerig es el quinto miembro del reparto de The Vampire Diaries en aparecer en The Originals. Después de Michael Trevino (Tyler Lockwood), Nina Dobrev (Tatia), Paul Wesley (Stefan Salvatore) y Leslie-Anne Huff (Rayna Cruz). Referencias Culturales *" " es una canción de la banda de sludge metal americana Crowbar de su album de 1998 . Frases Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Galería |-|Promocionales= TO317promo ElijahFinn.jpg TO317promo ElijahFinn(2).jpg TO317promo Matt.jpg TO317promo FreyaLucien.jpg |-|Capturas= |-|Detrás de Escenas= 10-02-2016 Daniel BTS.png Referencias Ver también en:Behind the Black Horizon Categoría:Temporada Tres (The Originals) Categoría:Guía de Episodios de The Originals